


Dragon's Breath

by TheConsultingStepladder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/pseuds/TheConsultingStepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish gets a bed time story. Sherlock and John have their own bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> .

Hamish bounded into the living room of 221B, John following closely behind with two bags of shopping.

“We’re baaaack!” the boy shouted, holding the book over his head.

“Did you get everything?” came the low voice from the kitchen, addressing the doctor.

“I got the book I wanted Father! Do you want to see?”

John laughed, “Yes I managed to get everything, even the pig eyes. Hamish, your father’s seen the book before.”

“Yes but we bought this one! I don’t have to take it back to the library!”

“Don’t tell me it’s the same one?” the man in the goggles with the stained apron said, as he swept into the living room.  
He lifted the book out of the young boy’s hands and sneered, though there was a playful glint in his eyes.

“It’s his favourite,” John spoke as he packed away Sherlock’s mess. “ I couldn’t refuse. At least it’s an intelligent read.”

“Tch, intelligent… really John?” The detective strode back into the kitchen and took a stack of petri dishes out of the doctor’s hands. “Tell me, where does the intelligence lie in stories about giant spiders, ogre-ish men, sword fights and hallucinogenic pipe smoking?”

“Oh I don’t know. Sounds like one of your cases if I’m honest.”, he shrugged, swiping the top particularly rancid petri dish from the pile and throwing it in the bin. 

The boy’s stifled laugh did not escape them.

\-------------------------------

As the evening wore on and all parties had wrapped up their days work, they found themselves sat together on the couch, Hamish leaning his back against John’s side with his feet swung up on his Father’s lap.

“Dad?” he said in a soft voice. “ Can you read me the book? Before I have to go to bed?”

“Which part love?”

The boy scrunched his face up in thought and suddenly brightened again. 

“THE PART WITH THE DRAGON! That’s my favourite!” he smiled clenching his fist around John’s sleeve.

John chuckled, “Alright, but just that chapter okay.”

“And can Father do the dragon voice?”

“No.” was the reply from the other side of the couch.

“But Fatheeeer!” Hamish sighed as he crawled onto Sherlock’s lap. “You’re so GOOD at the dragon voice!”  
Sherlock looked up at John, who was crossing the room to fetch the book. Rolling his eyes and begging for a way out but John was having none of it.

“No Sherlock, he’s right, you’re much better at it than I am.”

The detective sighed and ruffled his son’s hair in agitation.   
“Alright fine, but you must go to bed afterwards.”

He shuffles to one side to allow Hamish room to cross his legs between the two of them.   
As John sat down with the book Sherlock narrowed his eyes and mouthed across to him “You owe me.”

Hamish sat silently as his parents read the story to him. John really wasn’t very good at the voices but he always had the boy giggling, until it finally got to the part with the dragon.

They both looked up at Sherlock expectantly. His lips were pursed and he was pretending to be occupied by something else on the far wall.   
John coughed and re read the last line a little louder. Sherlock remained silent. Hamish nudged him and he looked at them both with mock confusion.

“Come on Sherlock,” John half whispered over Hamish’s head. “He loves it when you do that.”

Sherlock bit down on his lip as his eyes passed from John’s to his son’s.  
Barely audibly sighing, he straightened himself up.

Then without warning, he picked Hamish up in his arms, swung him around and roared so loudly the doctor jumped in his seat.

“GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRR AHAHAH WELL THIEF! I SMELL YOU AND I FEEL YOUR AIR!” He continued, swerving and spinning the boy around the room,   
“I hear your breath. Come along. Help yourself again, there is plenty and to spare!” 

Hamish giggled until tears ran down his red cheeks.

John sat stock still, not sure if he was more shocked by Sherlock’s sudden enthusiasm or that he was able to recite the lines word for word without consulting the book.  
Once Hamish’s laughing subsided, he set him back down and they continued the chapter, John’s smile slightly wider than it was before.

After a few more pages, the boy let out a long yawn and stretched his arms around his Father.

“Bedtime for you I think.” Said the now serene detective, patting his back gently.  
John stood up from the couch and took the sleepy bundle in his arms, making his way upstairs. 

‘G’night Father, tha--- aaaaaahhhnk you.’ yawned the boy from his Dad’s shoulders.

As Sherlock straightened out the living room and began setting the book and several other papers back in their correct order on his shelves, he suddenly felt a warm nose press against his back followed by firm arms curling around his middle.  
“That was some roar, oh ferocious dragon.” was the low, flirtatious voice at his back.

As he slid the last document back in place, he turned around in those arms with a sly grin on his face.

“I hope you’re not as scary as you sound.” John spoke softly.

Sherlock flung his arms around his husband’s shoulders and pulled him close enough to touch their foreheads together.   
“Oh I can be far more intimidating if you want.”

The doctor swallowed hard as his face reddened, keeping his eyes on Sherlock’s chest. They moved slowly, he backwards, taking slow steps towards the bedroom. 

He caught the taller man’s eyes briefly and saw the bright, determined glare that had come upon them.  
“You’re awfully feisty tonight.”

“Well I am a fire breathing dragon after all.” he purred against John’s neck.

They met suddenly with the doorframe and Sherlock pressed him against it.  
Sighing, he ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair and pulled his face across to meet his until they were kissing. Softly at first, then firmer as their hands roamed across each other’s buttons and zips, trying to get some leverage. John slid his tongue across the other mans’ lips and received a nip at his own in return.

He pulled away slowly, gaging Sherlock’s expression and trying to get his footing before he was overwhelmed.

“My dragon…” he breathed. 

It was almost a question and John was barely audible above the clicking of his belt being undone.

Sherlock stopped, his face clouded over just for a moment, processing the words before he came back to himself.  
Smiling softly, the dark haired man kissed him once gently on the lips.

“Your dragon, love."

He stroked a hand across John’s jaw and held his whole weight against the blonde’s body, breathing softly against the side of his face, his heart racing against the others chest .

"Your dragon, John.“

He kissed the doctor once more on the forehead and then led him with both hands, slowly towards their bedroom door.

“Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post - http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/41174632370/ One of my favourite edits <3


End file.
